Omnitrix (Earth-LD2004)
The Omnimatrix, referred to as the Omnitrix, is a Level 20 tech device created by Azmuth. Features General * DNA Transformation: The Omnitrix can transform the user into multiple alien species, these specimens are the prime example of the species, what the user would look like as that species and correlate to the age of the user. * Touchscreen Interface: The Omnitrix has a touchscreen interface to access the functions of the Omnitrix. * DNA Scanner: The Omnitrix can scan DNA of aliens whose species are not currently stored in the Omnitrix. * Quick-Change Feature: By pressing on the dial while transformed the user can change between forms at a rapid rate. * Stabilizing Equipment for Transformations: The Omnitrix provides necessary equipment for transformations to be in optimal condition, such as a neck brace for Brainstorm or a water tanks for Ripjaws. * Digital DNA Storage: The Omnitrix has the DNA of all species within itself in computerized format. Extensions * Two-Way Communication System: The Omnitrix can communicate with Plumber Badges at an unlimited range. * Functioning Digital Watch: The Omnitrix can function as an ordinary digital watch. * Universal Translator: The Omnitrix has a built in universal translator. * Distress Function/Homing Device: The Omnitrix can send out a distress beacon to notify Azmuth if the user is in danger. * Identification Security System: The Omnitrix has a security system which can only be bypasses by Ben Tennyson or Azmuth himself, this allows the user to access the functions of the Omnitrix or remove it from the user. * Life Threatening Fail-Safe: In the event that the user would die the Omnitrix will sample through the entire sample playlist and construct a new body for the user to inhabit. * Ultimatrix Function: The Omnitrix can be set to evolve the DNA into their 'ultimate' forms. * Fusion Function: The Omnitrix can have the user select two DNA samples and fuse their DNA together. * Symbiotic Function: The Omnitrix can have the user select a DNA sample of a symbiotic species and another sample of a suitable host for the first sample, then transform the user into both transformations. * Blacklist: The Omnitrix has a special playlist for transformations which the user does not wish to transform into for any reason. These transformations are locked and cannot be accesses unless given the access code to do so. Modes Active (Default Mode) - The Omnitrix is usable without error. Recharge - The Omnitrix is recharging and automatically ends when fully charged. Scan - The Omnitrix scans a detected unknown sample of DNA, other functions will be unavailable until the scan is complete. Self Destruct - The Omnitrix builds up charge for a time period then detonates. Randomizer - The Omnitrix randomly selects 10 aliens and over a period of 10 minutes randomly changes the user into these transformations. Life-Form Lock - The Omnitrix locks the user in a single form until the user deactivates it. Ultimate - The Omnitrix simulates the DNA of the sample and evolves it into it's 'ultimate' form. Fusion - The Omnitrix selects two samples and fuses their DNA. Symbiotic - The Omnitrix transforms the user into a symbiotic life form and a sample of a suitable host. Blacklist - The Omnitrix switches to the blacklist playlist. Master Control - All functions of the Omnitrix are now unlocked, unlimited transformation time, transformation by though & all samples of DNA being available to the user. Inactive - The Omnitrix is unable to function at all. Aliens The Omnitrix has a total of 10,000 transformations with each divided into playlists of 10. Trivia * Over time Ben tinkered with the omnitrix by adding the ultimate and fusion features to personalize it himself after learning more about how the Omnitrix works. * The idea for the symbiotic feature came from the video by The Ink Tank if Venom were to be a transformation. * The idea for the blacklist came from user MrGreenlight from DeviantArt. * Some of the species and home worlds for some of the transformations have been filled in from the canon of 5 Years Later which is made by The Ink Tank. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Alien Technology Category:Galvan Technology Category:Azmuth's Creations Category:Objects Category:Ben Tennyson's Possessions